


Fury

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazon hunt, Anger, F/M, Smut, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for thing-you-do-with-that-thing's (on tumblr) May challenge. Theme: hunting. Prompt: Amazons.</p><p>This fic is about post hunt reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> http://winchesterswoonathon.tumblr.com/post/144053262109/fury

You had tried your hardest at holding on to the anger you’d felt as you marched over to his motel room, your ponytail swinging to the beat of your boots slamming onto the floor beneath you. You were going to give John Winchester a piece of your mind. You were going to let him know just how incredibly useless and angry it made you feel when he treated you like a fucking child. Fair enough, you were almost half his age, but you were a hunter too damn it! You were supposed to equals in this, at least that had been the intention when you first decided to partner up. But of course, the stubborn fool had pushed you away, _again,_ when it was time to go in for the fucking kill. You’d had her! It wasn’t even that difficult of a hunt. Simple Amazon job, they died from pretty much anything and, as if that wasn’t enough, you had taken her _by surprise_. But no, John had shoved you aside at the last minute and shot her in the head. Typical. You had decided it was time to have it out with him, put all your anger out there and show him the lay of the land. You were a strong, confident woman, and you were _very_ angry. “ _Oh, how miserably I’ve failed…”_ You thought to yourself in a fleeting moment as you sat in only your bra on the table in his room, desperately clutching the edge of it, as John Winchester’s expert tongue went to work on that little bundle of nerves between your legs.

 

Somewhere along the line, yelling and fury had turned into raw sexual energy, the post hunt adrenalin helping to fuel the passion. Months of fighting side-by-side, long glances and the odd flirtation had finally turned into what you both desired deep down. John was still fully dressed, and the leathery smell of his jacket mixed with the whiskey he’d been drinking and the scent of your arousal. He was so fucking good, you thought as he circled your clit with fast, deep, strokes of his tongue, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs. You felt your pussy practically pulsate as he quickened his pace, making you pant hard on the table, knuckles white from trying to hold on. A deep moan escaped from low in your belly as John slowly slid two fingers into you, your pussy dripping wet and more than ready to receive him. Pumping them slowly, he sucked gently on you clit, making you cock your head back in absolute pleasure.

 

“Fuck, John…” You moaned, your anger turning to deep gratification by the second.

 

He hummed ever so slightly, making you vibrate in the process, sending you towards the climax you knew was close. Hooking his thick fingers he hit that perfect spot within you, all while building up his pace. Soon he was fucking you mercilessly with his fingers and you felt your walls fluttering around them, as something snapped deep in your core, the pleasure rolling over you in waves.

 

You took a moment to catch you breath as John stood up. He wiped his mouth with a calloused hand, before he took a stance between your legs. He landed a deep kiss on your mouth and you reciprocated, slightly tasting yourself in the process. Hungry and greedy you melted into each other, his big hands finding the back of your head, urging you closer. You let your hands travel south to his belt, fumbling to get it open and collect your prize. Finally getting it open you unbuttoned his jeans and let your hand sneak under the fabric of his boxers, you gasped into him when you felt it in your hand.

 

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” John broke from the kiss, his hazel eyes searching your face.

 

“Oh, no…” You purred at him, “I’m just a bit baffled by the size, you’re so big.”

 

John merely chuckled at your compliment as he helped you pull his pants down. You felt the weight of him in your hand as his cock was finally free, velvety to the touch, yet already rock hard. He groaned as you started moving your hand up and down his length, letting the drops of precum coat the tip. John moaned at you and helped your breasts spring free over the cups of your bra. While you stroked him he bent his head down, taking one of your nipples in his mouth, teasing it gently with his tongue and teeth. That was it! You needed to feel him inside of you, filling you up.

 

You let go of his cock and took a firm hold of the table again, and he took your hint. John looked you deep in the eyes as he guided his cock to your entrance, he slid it a few times between your fold, getting it good and wet from your slick, before he eased it slowly into you. You had never in your life been with a man as well endowed as John Winchester, and as he bottomed out you had to take a deep breath and clutch the front of his leather jacket. He let you adjust to his size before he started moving, his slow thrusts hitting you deep within.

 

“You okay, baby?” John, said, his voice husky and deep.

 

“Yes…” You moaned in response, and he adjusted his speed accordingly, hitting you faster and harder.

 

Soon you had to try your hardest at holding on to the table again, as he pounded you, making you scream out his name as you felt the pleasure build back up towards orgasm. Seeing you straining to keep an upright position, John slid his arm around you, holding on to the small of your back, letting you relax. And with your newfound relaxation you felt it wash over you again, your walls contracting as you crossed the threshold, coming hard on his cock.

 

You’d barely come down from your high before he helped you up and turned you around. A gentle push to your back and you lay with your chest on the table. You spread your legs wide ready to let him back in. To your surprise he hoisted your left knee onto the table, exposing you even more. You heard him shred his clothes behind you, before he entered you again. He needed no time to build up this time around, you already warmed up, and he sunk into you easily. It took only a few seconds for John to find a hard and fast pace. I didn’t take you long to figure out why he’d positioned your leg like that, as you felt his cock brush against your g-spot with every thrust. Your palms against the tabletop, you panted hard, wondering how you could so close to orgasm again so damn fast. In literal seconds you were ready to scream out again as your walls clenched around him, and John wasn’t far behind you. A few thrusts later you felt him twitch and release, filling you with his spendings.

 

*****

 

Making your way out of the bathroom after freshening up, you were met by the sight of John having made his way under the covers. Gently, he patted the other side of the bed. You climbed in, resting your head on his chest, the salt and pepper hair scattered across it, soft against you face. You drank in the moment where you lay, completely satisfied, with the most amazing and sexy man you’d ever known.

 

“Still mad?” He smirked down at you.

 

“Well, you’re not treating me as a child anymore at least,” you teased, “it’s definitly a step towards forgiveness…”

 

“Well, if it helps I’ll fuck you every day of the week until I make it up to you,” he said, leaving a kiss on your head, “and maybe after I’ve made it up to you as well.”

 

“Can I get that in writing?” You smiled up at his hazel eyes.


End file.
